Resident Evil: Termination
by Kibble93
Summary: The year is 2014. What happens when Chris Redfield returns from China only to discover that there is but another deadly viral epidemic spreading throughout Europe? Something more dangerous than anything the BSAA has ever encountered before?
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Termination

_Chapter 1_

_Kibble93_

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. All rights go to respective owners.

"Chris Redfield, reporting for duty, sir." The oversized brunette male stared at the officer, Officer O'Brian, in front of him as he held a tight salute.

"Chris, stop that." O'Brian brought Chris' hand down himself, chuckling slightly. "You helped found the BSAA, you don't have to refer to me as 'officer'. However, I _am_ glad you could make it on such short notice." The two males stood in the headquarters of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, a crowded room filled with technology of all sorts. Clive O'Brian gathered his words in his mind as he paced slowly across the middle walkway. Chris stood behind.

"As you know, the spread of certain viruses such as the T- and C-Virus has been universal."

"Yeah, me and Piers barely made it out of China alive, ourselves. That C-Virus is unlike anything we've seen before. It's dangerous, O'Brian. Fuckin' scary."

"Yes, we know. We wouldn't have sent anyone as skilled as you and Nivens in otherwise. Unfortunately, we have some bad news regarding a new type of virus." He turned to look at Chris, but a worried look was painted across his face. "Research has shown that there may be a new type of biological weapon spreading in parts of the world, far more dangerous than anything we've encountered before. Right now, our scientists are calling it the P-Virus."

"Humph, figures." Chris said with a scowl, unimpressed.

"I don't think you understand, Redfield. This is unlike anything we've ever seen. I'm not sure if there's any way to really explain it to you." The worried look on his face stayed unchanged.

"Look, Clive, I'm sure that I can handle it. I've been through plenty before and I can't imagine that this'll be much worse."

"Chris, I-"

"Look, Clive, there's no reason to worry! It sounds like it could be a total piece of cake. I just finished up with China so I'm not even rusty. First thing's first, where is it that I need to go?"

Clive let out a long sigh and touched his thumb and forefinger to his forehead. He turned back around so that his back was facing Chris again, and continued walking. He approached one of the larger computers on the floor and brought up a couple images quickly. "I'm sure you recognize this area?" He asked.

Chris stared at the pictures for a minute before recognizing the clock tower, Ferris wheel, and bridge that were shown. "London!" He exclaimed. "Oh goody, I've always wanted to travel to England. Such wonderful accents they have." He imitated a British accent of his own. Clive laughed.

"Yes, your next mission will be in London. Unfortunately I'm not sure I can guarantee you'll stay there. You may have to travel to other parts of Europe in order to keep the P-Virus as contained as possible. However, it travels quickly. Faster than any of the other viruses we've-"

"Of _course_ it does!" Chris groaned. "Because that's _so_ original and it _never_ happens!"

"Chris, I really think you should be taking this more seriously!"

"And why is that, O'Brian?"

"Because this is your job, Redfield! I don't know why you're acting so relaxed about this. It's unlike you, you should be more focused."

"Because I know that you're going to provide me with a fantastic team, and there's no doubt me and Jill will finally be working together again. That's a team that will not fail. You of all people should know that."

"Yeah, just like how you didn't fail at the Mansion Inci-"

"Hey, you know that doesn't count! Wesker was fucking Superman on the bad side and Jill jumped on her own!"

"It doesn't matter Chris! You still need to take this seriously! If only you could see what the P-Virus does, then maybe you'd understand…" His voice trailed off into a quiet murmur.

"Besides, you're wrong. We can't give you a big team, or pair you up with Valentine. We lost too many men in China and we need to split people up into pairs more than anything. Jill is leading a group of her own in Paris. Unlike you, she's taking this much more seriously and has already left with some of our rookies. I know it's a tough fight out there, but some of these newbies are so determined. I had no choice but to put them with Ms. Valentine. She's one of our finest and I know that she'll do well in making sure they're safe."

Chris stared at the computer screen for what seemed like an eternity. He had had enough of these missions without Jill. It killed him to know that she was out there without him, possibly in danger, and he couldn't do a damn thing to protect her. People thought there was something romantic behind it, but really, she's just his best friend. He couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to her, and to know that if something did happen and he couldn't do anything to try to protect her, he would never forgive himself.

He put his palms on the desk that Clive was now seated at and let out a long groan of disapproval. "So what am I supposed to do?" He asked him, trying to sound more focused than he actually was. "I go to London and then…"

"We believe that one of the main sources of the virus lies in the heart of London, somewhere. Where? We have no idea exactly, but from what we understand they've planted major sources in big parts of Europe. That's where their main operations are." He explained.

"They? Who is 'they'?"

"That's the problem. We don't know. It's someone or something we've never heard of before."

"You know you really aren't giving me much to work with here, O'Brian."

"I know, Chris, but this is all we've got. Trust me, we would give you more if we could. But this is all we have, and we're really sorry about it. But we trust you, which is why we're sending you in anyway. Chris nodded.

"Gee, thanks." He retorted. "Have you explained any of this to the unlucky bastard who get's to come with me? You're not sending me in alone, are you?"

"God, no, that'd be murder, Chris!" He laughed. "We're smarter than that. Your partner knows everything already, don't worry. You wont have to explain a thing."

"Great. So who is it? I bet it's Piers again, isn't it? We worked so well together already, and because we both just came back from China we're-"

"It's not Nivens. He proved himself worthy enough to be a leader of a group himself, so we're sending him in at a later time with his own partner. You're getting one of the newbies."

"Seriously? C'mon, Clive. You keep talking about how 'dangerous' this virus is, yet you're sending me in with one of the newbies?"

"There's no reason to be so upset, Chris. This one passed the BSAA entrance exam with flying colors, and she seems to already be one of the best we have. Plus, she worked with other organization's before."

"What organizations?"

"I believe she worked with S-"

"Officer O'Brian!" One of the workers shouted as he rushed in, approaching Clive. "The new recruit is here, should I bring her in?" He nodded.

"Looks like your new partner is here now, Chris." He smiled. "Which gives you two time to acquaint yourselves. Let's go." Chris rolled his eyes as Clive prompted him down the hall. The two continued down the walk until they made it to the entrance of the room, where they'd wait for the new girl.

Chris turned in front of O'Brian so that his back was turned towards the door.

"Clive, are you sure you want to send me in with this new one? Are you sure you don't want to give me anyone else to come along with us?" Chris seemed worried. Partly because he was afraid about getting paired up with a rookie, but mostly because he didn't want to get too close to someone who is more likely to die during this mission.

"Yes, Chris, I'm sure. I'm positive. I've met this one before and she can be trusted. I trust her. Shouldn't that be enough reason for you to trust her, as well?"

"Yeah, I don't know…" Chris said skeptically.

Just as Chris stopped talking, the door opened, splitting in half vertically, both halves retracting into their respective wall. He heard the girl take a step forward once, the footstep of her boot quite loud on the metal floor.

"Rebecca Chambers reporting for dut-" She stopped.

"Chris? Chris Redfield?"

**A/N:** Well, how do you like it? Reviews always appreciated! Should I continue with this? It's just a little idea I came up with that I quite like, but I'd like to know if you guys like it! Let me know if you think this is something you'd like to continue reading, and if you'd like more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I know that the wait for this chapter was a little long. I apologize, but honestly I kind of lost muse and forgot about this story for a little while before deciding to come back to it. And once I did, I ended up having a lot of fun with it! I really like the direction this story is taking and hopefully I'll be able to bring it to life even more and really make it amazing.

Anyway, I'm rambling now. I hope you like the next installment of this story, because I'd love to keep doing 'em!

_Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Beginnings_

Chris' eyes widened to the fullest as he heard the girl step in and start speaking. It took him a second after she interrupted herself and finished talking for him to completely register who was standing behind him, and it took him even more time to start to move.

"Chris? Is everything alright?" Clive asked him quizzically, his brow furrowing. "You look a little distressed or something. You okay?"

Chris raised a hand at him, reassuring O'Brian that everything was fine. "Not distressed, just… surprised." He turned his body slowly, eventually his own facing directly towards her. "Oh my God, Rebecca, it really is you!" He let out a loud, strong laugh, one of happiness and excitement. He towered over her now, but that didn't stop him from kneeling down and embracing her in an affectionate hug.

"You two know each other, then?" O'Brian chuckled, still a bit confused by the situation and sudden change in mood. Rebecca squirmed under Chris' grasp, the bulky man squeezing the girl with a large amount of force. When she finally freed herself, she spoke.

"Yes, we know each other. We-"

"We worked together in S.T.A.R.S.!" Chris exclaimed, completely interrupting the smaller woman. "Oh man, Clive, I wish you had told me she was going to be my partner! In fact, Rebecca was my partner in the Arklay Mansion mission!" He patted her on the back, which seemed to knock her off balance.

"Yeah," She said turning to him. "But that was when you were practically a twig. When did this happen?" She gestured towards his entire body, chuckling. "I mean I know you killed Wesker and everything, but I wasn't expecting… this." She smiled, leaning her body to the side to look O'Brian. "Sorry, officer, it's just… I wasn't expecting, of all people, to be paired up with Chris."

"Well, I had no idea you two knew each other. But it's fine; it's good that you do. Saves us a lot of time, and awkwardness." He chuckled. "Plus, it definitely helps on the mission. It'll be a lot easier for you two to work together if you know each other."

"I just hope she hasn't changed much in terms of fighting and stuff." Chris said, turning around, standing next to his partner now but facing Clive.

"Why?" She retorted, giggling. "Chris, I was eighteen the last time we worked together. I was lucky to get out alive. I hardly knew what I was doing. I was the medic - I wasn't supposed to fight. I was weak, shy, and all I could really do was shoot."

"Well, yeah, but I knew how you worked back then, and if you've changed-"

"Then you'll learn the new way I fight. And trust me, I've changed. Still got the stun gun, though!" She said excitedly, gesturing towards it on her belt. "Plus, I think you'll be happily surprised with my new approach at fighting." She smirked at him, stepping forward, now looking at Clive again.

"As I said, Chris, she passed the entrance exam beautifully and we still trained her afterwards. Admittedly, probably a little too much, but… that's beside the point. I told you that you could trust me!" He kept his gaze on Chris, who gave him a disregarding look. "But now isn't really the time to argue about something so silly, is it? Come, both of you." He moved his hand in a waving motion towards himself as he turned on his heel and walked back down the walkway. He walked silently to his main desk at the very end of the room, a large wooden surface, and sat down at it. There were several papers strewn about it. They were documents, blueprints, and maps, all things that looked like they regarded the mission that the two agents would soon be departing on.

As O'Brian sat, he started speaking again. "You two will be departing as shortly as possible. I hope you're both ready, because we'd like to get you out there by the end of the day. We're sending you in on our fastest jet, with our finest pilot. We want you in there fast." He pressed a finger to a map directly in front of him, both agents on the other side of the desk, looking across. Once he made sure they were listening, he started talk once more.

"You're going to be dropped off right on the outskirts of the city. We know how big of a city it is, but we obviously can't drop you off right in the middle. It's an unfortunate predicament, I know, but you two will be able to get in easily. Don't worry about blending in. We've had satellite scans of the entire city, and the results were… surprising.."

"Didn't the government over there begin evacuating people, like, a week or so ago?" Rebecca asked, confidence in her voice. That was definitely new. She never really had a sense of doubt to her voice, however he had never heard confidence like that escape her lips. He was almost excited to learn what other new things she had to her personality. It'd be interesting, but he was looking forward to working with the "new girl."

"Sort of. They were going to, but unfortunately… the entire English government was assassinated. Whoever is behind this pandemic really wants it to spread. There's a new government, obviously, but we believe that they're merely pawns planted there by the person or group behind this."

"I can't imagine one person being behind all of this. It sounds pretty serious…" Chris' attitude about the mission had changed drastically. Not only from seeing Rebecca's seriousness towards it, but also from learning all this information.

"Yes, I agree, Chris. But we really have now way of knowing. It's hard to tell with this situation. They're keeping themselves _very _well hidden, and it scares us." He shook his head in frustration. "But that's beside the point right now. The people down there, both locals and tourists, seem to be completely oblivious to almost everything. We've sent some agents down there to investigate, gather intel and data, and they weren't paid any mind. It's a little unsettling."

"Like zombies?" Chris asked, his curiosity peaking.

"Yes, but only to a certain extent. They're zombie-_like_, but they aren't zombies. They wont try to bite you or anything." A look of relief hit Chris' face. "I'm just saying you don't have to worry too much about blending in."

"Good, because my English accent really sucks." Rebecca chuckled.

Chris and Clive both chuckled as well before Clive started to speak again. "Well you don't have to worry about any of that. See, that's what worries us, though. Is that we've seen what this virus can do, and this isn't it. So you still need to be careful, I think something's up, and it isn't good." The two of them nodded. "The only other thing that I can tell you is that we believe that the major sources of the virus are planted at major points in London. Big Ben, the Eye of London, places like that. Big tourist attractions and major buildings."

"Like you showed me in the pictures earlier." Chris mumbled.

"Yes, just like those places. Rebecca, I showed you those, too, right?"

"Yeah, you did. I remember, don't worry." She gave a reassuring smile.

"Good, saves us some more time. As I'm sure you two can understand, those areas are ideal in spreading viruses, because a lot of people gather around them, see them, and they're even rather populous places for the citizens of London as well." He let another sigh escape his lips. Chris and Rebecca both could sense the stress he was carrying on his shoulders. The thin layer of sweat on his forehead, along with his furrowed brow and slightly bulging veins gave it away all too well. They looked at each other with a look of mutual concern before Chris spoke up again.

"Look, O'Brian, don't worry about it. We've got this. I mean, you know how experience I am and you said Rebecca was near perfect in the entrance exam -"

"Near perfect? I was phenomenal." Rebecca exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood. They shared a laugh.

"Alright, perfect marks. Plus, we've worked together before, we know each other, which makes this that much easier. Don't worry about it, we'll take care of this just as we've taken care of everything else that's come before this. We've survived a lot of bullshit."

"I know, I know. You're right, you've got this. I shouldn't worry so much; I trust you two."

Chris nodded and Rebecca smiled at him. "So what do you say we get going then?" O'Brian stated. "You two have got a flight to catch, after all. And you don't want to miss it!" He let out a laugh that was much less strained than anything else he had let escape his lips that day.

"Very right! C'mon, Rebecca, we should probably get going. The sooner we get this started, the sooner we finish. And the more likely we are to save lives." He gave his new partner a large grin, which was returned with a giggle and small smirk.

"Right. Let's go." She said matter-of-factly, grabbing Chris' hand and tugging him along. The two of them walked towards the automatic doors and disappeared behind them when they closed. O'Brian let out another loud sigh.

"Good luck you two. Good fucking luck."


End file.
